Switch things around
by ForeverGone1
Summary: This time Dimitri is the 17 year old senior and Rose is the 24 year old teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**my fourth story! Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p>I start fixing my tie and looking myself in the mirror. God im hot. I tie my brown shoulder length hair and walked down the halls of my mansion. My name is Dimitri Belikov and im the most richest kid in Montana. Im 17 years old and I never stick with girls more than 1 day. Except for Tasha. My dad and her dad work in the same company and together their unstoppable. So we don't want to get Tasha upset cause if she's upset then hes upset and that's the last thing we need. I got in my new car and rode to my school.<p>

Richard's Billiard school for boys. I hear we are getting a new teacher. Thank god. I hated Mr. Stan. My mother was the head mistress of the school both mine and the girls. Which was Constance school for girls. The most richest school in Montana. Me and my friends. Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Mason are the most hottest boys in school. We get what we want anytime we want. I stopped in front of Richard's and parked.

I got out and the first thing my eyes landed was the most hottest woman I ever seen. Her hair was long and her eyes were dark brown and she had the most hottest body. In the world! She turned my way and I noticed that she had a teachers pin. She was the new teacher. I cant wait to be in her class. This felt weird. I never felt this way for a girl. I shaked my head. I walked towards Adrian and the gang "Check her out" Adrian said. Of course. He was drooling "she is pretty fine" Mason said.

Christian looked at her and shrugged "My heart belongs to Lissa" Adrian pinned Christian's arm back and slammed him against the fall playfully "Your so whipped man" Christian kept struggling and finally got loose and fixed his hair and tie "Im just a man in love" we chuckled. Christian and Lissa have been dating for 5 months and I have to say I cant wait to be in love like he is. The way he looks at her. Like shes the only girl in his heart. The way he kisses her. Like she is fragile and should be handled with care. The way his eyes changes with happiness when he sees her.

I maybe a player but im just waiting for the right girl. The bell started ringing breaking me out of my day dream. I went to my locker and got all the things I needed and headed off the Math. I walked in and sat down "ok class" said a sexy female voice. We all turned our heads to our new teacher. It was her. The one I saw in the parking lot. Wow. She was more beautiful when shes close to you. I woudn't be surprised if she was married "I am Rosemarie Hathaway. But of course you can only call me Miss. Hathaway" I smiled. Miss. The head mistress. Aka my mother came after her.

"Hello Head mistress Belikov" said everybody including myself. At school she was head mistress and she treated me just like any other student but at home she was my mother and she treated me like her baby boy. I love my mother "Hello Students" my mother said "So you see we got a new teacher and I have high hopes for you guys to treat her like you did with Mr. Stan" she paused "Is that clear?" we all nodded "Yes Head Mistress Belikov" she did a slight nod to Miss. Hathaway and left the room

"Hello Students" she smiled. Her smile was beautiful "I am your new teacher for this year and I hope we can become great friends" she looked at me and smiled "I don't want to be just your teacher. I want to be a friend" she paused "I maybe 24 but I still have some young left In me" everybody laughed " you see? If you give me 100% in this class. We are all good. Are we clear?" everybody nods. Math class went as a blur. All I did was look at her and see her lips moving.

After class I grabbed my things and went to her desk "Miss. Hathaway" I said elegantly. She looked up from her computer and smiled at me "What can I help you with Mr. Belikov?" I smiled back "I didn't get today's lesson" she nodded "Maybe because you were drooling and looking at me" I was shocked. I cant believe she noticed "I- I" I stuttered. She laughed and grabbed my books from my hands and turned to a page and wrote something down "ok. So this everything we learned today" I nodded and looked at her and she looked back.

Making eye contact with her was making my legs weak. I leaned forward and so did she. Next thing I was knocking everything off her desk and laying her down. She pulled me on top of her and we started kissing. It was fierce and wild "Miss. Hathaway?" she quickly pulled me off her and made ourselves look descent. We kneeled down and started picking up her stuff "Yes" Miss. Hathaway said and we turned to see my mother "How was your first class?" my mother looked at us confused "What happened Miss. Hathaway?" Miss. Hathaway smiled.

She looked nervous " I just dropped my things by accideint and Mr. Belikov here" she looked at me worriedly "came in for help and the gentle man he was. He helped me" My mother looked pleased when she said I was a gentle man "oh well. That's good. So your first class was good?" My mother asked again "yes it was Head Mistress" my mother nodded and before she left she looked at me "Be home at 6:30" I nodded and she left. I looked at Miss. Hathaway.

She looked back "That should have never happened" she got up and straightened her skirt and sat in her desk "do-do you regret it?" she looked at me and slightly nodded "Im 24 and your 17 Dimitri" she sighed "your starting your life and right now you don't know what you want" she took a deep breath "I know what I want and that's you Miss. Hathaway" she slightly smiled "Rose" I smiled back "I want you Rose" she looked down "Dimitri" she paused "It's best you get going. Your 20 minutes late for class" I nodded and before I left I looked at her "I'll win your heart" she looked at me and I closed door.

* * *

><p>so tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Teach me

**second chapter! so IM sorry i couldnt uD yesterday. I went to a walk called "out of the darkness" to pervent suicide. Even if you didnt lose someone it's still a good thing to support it.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I cant believe I just kissed my student. A player. Sure I been here for my first day and my first class but I hear rumors about him and they way he gets girls. I shouldn't even worry. Its never going to happen again.

I sat in the computer and waited till my next class came in. I cant believe I kissed him back. When I have a boyfriend. My phone started beeping and I looked at it. Jesse. I looked at the message and it read 'we should take a break for awhile' what the fuck! I slammed my phone down right when my students came in. All the boys looked at me like a piece of meat. Oh great.

**DPOV**

I traced my finger around my lip. The heat from her lips where still on mine. She's beautiful. After class I went towards my car and I spotted Rose, She quickly got in her car and left speeding. I sighed and got into mine. Me and my long time friend Ivan where going to the bar today. I went home and did my homework and started getting ready. I wonder why Rose speeded off like that. I did my hair and put on a good shirt and cologne "Dimitri" I turned around and found my mother "Hey mom" she smiled and kissed my cheek "How was school honey" I smiled. I love my mom.

She was a sweet woman and deserved way better than my dad "It went. . .well" I said hesitantly. She looked unsure but went on "Good. So where are you and Ivan going" I fixed my tie "The bar" she nodded "Drink safely ok?" I smiled "I always do" she kissed my forehead and left the room. I grabbed my wallet and looked at the clock. 8:30 pm. I got in my car and started driving. 30 minutes later I reached Eliana's bar.

As I parked I saw Ivan smiling at me and soon as I got out I got a strong manly hug from him "Sup man!" Ivan said. He had that light brown hair and light skin color and eyes "Im good. Yourself?" he grinned and said same. We walked in and got a couple of shots

"Anything new?" he asked. I sighed "I like my teacher" he laughed and looked at me "English? Math? Science?" he chuckled "Math" I said. He looked at me and stopped laughing "you aren't joking" he said. I nod "Im not joking" he took a drink of shot and swallowed it "How old is she?" I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair "24. But she looks like a hot 18 year old" he smiled

"Wow. What would you think your mom would say if you like her co worker" I shrugged "why should her reaction matter. She will never find out" he sighed "look dimitri. You know I consider you as a brother but your making a wrong choice here of liking her" I looked at him and I knew he was right "I know but I just need time to think" he nods "if you need me. Im here" after that we took another different types of drinks and we went our separate ways. I decided I wanted to just walk around the town.

It was around 11:30 pm. I was walking in the alley until I heard a sob. I turned the corner and I noticed and body crouched down and a man grabbing that person by their hair "Jesse stop!" I could recognize that voice from anywhere. I got closer and I see a man. Im guessing that's Jesse.

Taking off Rose's clothes and his. She kept pleading him to stop. I quickly ran towards him and grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and grabbed him by his collar "Touch her again and I'll kill you" punched and kicked him till he was passed out. I took off my jacket and ran towards a crying naked Rose "are you ok?" I rapped my sweater around her and brought her closer. She nods and I lead her towards my car. I sit her down.

As I was driving home I felt movement in the back and noticed she was changing into her clothes. I quickly looked away and started focusing on the road "do you want to talk about anything?" she looked away and stayed quite "ok then" I sighed and kept driving. I parked in my favorite place as a little kid. The pond. I got out of the car and went into the backseat and sat next to her. I rapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest "thanks" she said softly. I just nodded and closed my eyes.

**6 IN THE MORNING**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" my mother yelled as I got home at 6 in the morning "AND ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?" I sighed "I feel asleep in my car" I said and walked into my bathroom getting ready for school. About 20 minutes ago I left Rose in her house. We talked last night and fell sleep.

I got ready and made breakfast "We are not done Dimitri Belikov! Do you hear me?" I sighed and nodded and headed off the school. I parked my car and noticed Rose's car. I walked in and went to Rose's Classroom.

She looked completely normal "Hey" I smiled and looked at her and said back "hey Rose" she got off from her desk and looked around the room and quickly kissed my lips "Thank you for last night" I nodded and smiled "your-your welcome" she hugged me and whispered something in my ear "Teach me how to fight" last night I told her that all my life my parents forced me into karate and that I was a black belt "I don't want to hurt you" she sighed "I rather get hurt by you than a stranger that wants to rape me"

I swallowed "Ok. But how?" she bit her bottom lip "I'll just tell your mom that you need extra help an hour a day" I smiled "great then. Its settled" she handed me a piece of paper before I walked out of the room. Opened it and it read 'Call me when you want to meet ~Rose' and her number. Wow she knew I was going to say yes from the beginning

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>


	3. Let me go back in time to hurt again

**Tell me what you think**

* * *

><p>I quickly grabbed a cigarette and lit it. I put it in my mouth and let my body get relaxed "Your to young to smoke" said a beautiful voice from the distance. I looked up to see my beautiful Roza "Hi" I blew out<p>

She quickly grabbed the cigarette and put it in her mouth and blew out. She looked hot "Last time I checked the law said that you shouldn't smoke until 18. You are 17" she smiled and I smirked "Those only apply to people who don't say if you cant break the rules you bend them. Im rich. I get what I want" she just looked at me "so to you rich people get what they want? No matter the rules?" I shrugged

"Money gets you places" she just glared at me "you sound so cocky Dimitri" I looked at her. A couple a months after what happened with jesses. I been teaching her fighting and shes gotten good. We been dating secretly for 2 months and for a month we been a sinking ship. Everything is like a roller coaster. We fight to much "it's the truth" she rolled her eyes "so what about me Dimitri. Im not rich" I looked at her "With me you are" she stared at me and walked away.

Great. Another fight.

**RPOV**

I absolutely regret ever getting involved with Dimitri. The sad thing is he never knew my real past. I grew up in a rich family. I know how Dimitri thinks. I used to think that when I was his age. Rich people get it all.

**Flash back.**

"Mom!" I yelled while putting on my Gucci scarf and grabbing my Prada purse "YES!" my mother yelled back "Im going to bendels!" I ran down stairs and looked at my maid "When I get back can you make me tea please" I hate the way my parents talk to her.

Shes so nice and she needs respect just like any other human "Yes Miss. Rose" she nods and smiles softly. I ran into her office and she gave me her credit card with out a glance at me "bye" I said and hugged her . She didn't hug back. She ignored me. I just looked at her and looked down and walked out.

I ran into my limo and quickly grabbed a cigarette and put in my mouth and lit it. I grabbed a glass of champagne and sipped. My mother never loved me. She always ignored me. My father never looked at me and never paid attention to me. I sighed. I looked at the smoke cloud around me as I kept blowing, it grew bigger and bigger.

I played with my Iphone and I noticed I got a text from Lissa asking me where I was and I replyed back saying I would be there soon. My limo stopped and I got out into the cold winter breeze and put my Oscar de la Renta embroidered sheepskin coat on tighter.

I walked in and my heart began to go wild as I saw expensive designer clothes and shoes. I smiled "ROSE!" I looked up and saw my blonde skinny earth friendly best friend "Hey!" I grinned and I hugged her tightly "What are we going to buy today?" she said happily "EVERYTHING!" I laughed.

**2 hours later**

I walked into the my limo while my driver put my 30 shopping bags in the trunk. I looked down. I started thinking. My life. The life my parents have chosen for me. The path Im heading towards. Do I really want this life? No matter how many things I bought. Never filled the pain I always tired to hide.

Once I got home I ran to my room and started packing a bag and put things I needed. I put my mothers credit card on my lamp table and threw my phone in the trash. I wrote a letter to my parents. I looked around my room as tears ran down my face. I shaked my head and grabbed my bag and tip toed down stairs and looked around my house.

What I was leaving behind. I passed my parents room and I looked at them. They were huddled together. My dad had his arm around her waist and her head on his chest. They looked happy. Without me. I held back tears and ran out. I ran. Till I see my house far away.

**Now**

I never came back. I was 17. Im 24. I been gone for 8 years. My old life always hurt to think about. I looked at my picture of me and Lissa before I left. It was hard. Making a life for myself. I switched schools and went to college and got a job as a teacher

. It was difficult to pay it. But I was saving money since my first birthday and getting money from rich people. It isn't 20 dollars. More like 200. I wish I could see Lissa again. I don't know if shes married or had kids. I don't know. It kills. I looked at the clock and I see it's 3 pm. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. Dimitri "What do you want"

Dpov.

"what do you want?" she said harshly. Her face was puffy and her face red.

I quickly hugged her "im sorry Rose" I said sincerely. She just sighed "open up to me Rose. I know somethings wrong" she sighed again "I was rich like you" she said softly and I let her continue "Im a Mazur" she looked down and I held back a gasp.

The Mazur's the most richest family here in Montana. Then it was Ivashkov, Dragomir , Belikov then the Ozera's. How could I have been so stupid. Jaine Hathaway was an Mazur. But she always had her name to Hathaway. Just like Rose.

She told me her story and how she ran away and never came back. I held her and kept whispering words in her ears and saying how much I love her. My dad had a meeting with Abe Mazur and my dad would always tell me how broken he would look.

He almost lost his company because his daughter ran away. They wasted 7 million dollars trying to find Rose again.

At least that's what my father tells me. I always thought that the Mazur daughter was stupid for running away from a rich life like this. But then Rose is the daughter and she had every right to "I just want to live my life again Dimitri" I looked at her

"Your parents went wild looking for you" I said softly. She nodded "I know. I guess they never knew what they had until they lost it" I stroked her hair "your were their only daughter Rose. They love you" she shaked her head "No they didn't" I stood silent. I just held her. I told her how much I love her.

She had so much things in her past that I wasn't even aware of. I kiss her lips and she kisses me back with so much passion. I smile into the kiss "I like you" I said. She pulls back with a confused face "You like me?" I laugh "we just stared dating. It's to early to say I love you. So I like you" she laughs also and whispers back "I like you too"

After that I had to leave. It was better that I left her alone for awhile and let her have her space. I drove home.

**RPOV**

After Dimitri left I did one thing I never thought I would ever do. I grabbed the phone and dialed my mother's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i havent updated. I hope this is good.<strong>


	4. My almost happy ending

**So tell me what you think**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" my mother's voice stayed the same over the years. I stood silent "Hello?" she said the second time. I quickly hung up. I never realized how hard it would be to talk to my mom again. I sighed and sat down. Why is my life so complicated<p>

**FLASH BACK**

"Eddie!" I smiled and ran to him and hugged him tightly "wow rosie. I see you missed me" we laughed together "Spain was nothing with out you!" I whispered. Me and Eddie are like brother and sister "really? Cause you left for only 5 hours just for a shopping spree" he smirked

"I got really good outfits in those 5 hours in Spain" we both laughed "What about me?" said a deep voice. I turned around and saw Adrian. My best friend in the whole entire world. I hugged him and kissed his cheek "I missed you too Adrian" he chuckled "You better have" I laughed and quickly hugged Christain and Lissa and told them how much I missed

"So what shell we do?" Adrian said. I looked at all them "Lets go home"

**End of flash back**

I laughed to myself. I cant believe I left for 5 hours for a shopping spree in Spain. I looked down. I missed them like crazy.

**FLASH BACK**

I slowly sigh and start taking shots. Letting the loud pounding music fill my ears.

Adrian was sitting next to me "He broke up with me! I break up with guys!" I said and looked down "Look he a poor scum. Don't even think about him" Adrian said while staring the burlesque girl dance "Im so bored!" I said. Adrian smirked and looked at me

"Then go dance" I laughed at him "no thanks" Then Miley Cryus song cant be tamed came on and I started swaying my head back and forth. At this point both Adrian and I are a little tipsy. I get up and go up stage with the burlesque girls and started dancing. The guys started clapping and girls swayed there heads back in forth. I ran my hands down my hips and down my leg and went back up. I met Adrian's eyes and all I saw was lust,

I smirked and I let my hair loose and grabbed the poll and swirled. The song ended and everybody went wild. I walked down the stage and next to Adrian. The lust in eyes was still there. He grabbed me and kissed me. Of course I kissed back. Next thing you know we are in his room and that night I lost my virginity.

**Next morning.**

I woke up with a huge head ache and I noticed a body next to me and I quickly looked to see who it was. Adrian. Naked. Im naked. No. I shaked him awake "Rose?" I sighed "Adrian!" he got up and noticed the scene. His eyes widen "Rose. ." he said slowly

"Yes" I said softly "what did we do last night" I shaked my head "I don't know" we slowly got up and looked at our surroundings. After we got dressed it was pretty awkward.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

That was the last time I saw Adrian. Because I ran away a week after.

"ROSE!" I turned my head and saw Dimitiri

"I need you to call your parent" I looked at him like he was crazy "No" he sighed and grabbed my phone. Rose don't you think it's time" I grabbed my phone and dialed my mother's number.

It ringed "Hello?" my mother. I sighed "Hi mom" I heard a sharp gasp "look who ever this is. IT NOT FUNNY! I'll call the police" she said harshly "Mom it's me. Rose. Ask me anything" I could hear sobs "Honey?" I nod even if she couldn't see me "Yes mom. Its me" I could tell she's crying

"Come home. So we can talk. Its only 6 pm" I looked at the wall "the same house?" she sounded happy "yes. Your home" "ok see you there" I hung up "so im leaving" Dimitri nodded and kissed me "Have fun" I smiled "I might"

**1 hour later**

"ROSE!" my mother hugged me tightly and I hugged her back "I love you so much Rose" she whispered "I love you to mom" From the corner of my eye I could see a couple of figures and I turned around and found my dad and my friends. They smiled at me. All of them with tears in their eyes. I smiled. God why did I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter is now going to be mainly about Dimtri and Rose. I wanted this story to be besides the drama of being underage. So soon it would be about them.<strong>


End file.
